Freya
Freya (born: Robyn Freya Hilfiger 15 years before King Hugo's Landing) is a Gwildorian warrior, bodybuilder, bouncer & Mistress of the Beasts. She was born in Kayonia. When she was five years old, she moved to the Gwildorian capital city of Jengtor. She has a vast battle history that includes her battles with the six Good Beasts of Gwildor as a child, her debut battle with Balisk the Water Snake on the day she was elected Mistress of the Beasts, and her third battle, The Pinkprint Battle. Freya is the most active female bodybuilder and bouncer in the history of Kayonia, with over forty-four appearances at Club Atomic. She has endorsed Adidas, MAC Cosmetics, and K-Mart. Biography Robyn Freya Hilfiger was born 15 years before King Hugo’s Landing in Saint James, a suburb of Kayonia’s capital city Plymouth to parents Carol and Robert Maraj, an accounting clerk/gospel singer and an employee at the Kayonian Post Office, respectively. Her parents are of mixed Indian and Afro-Trinidadian ancestry and she lived in Saint James with her grandmother. The Hilfigers have four children: Marilyn, Freya, Jessie, and a nephew of theirs, James. Her mother would occasionally visit, and one day, when Freya was five, her mother picked her up to move to Queensville in Gwildor. According to Tom, Freya’s cousin brother drank heavily, took drugs, and once tried to kill Elenna (but killed her parents) by setting her house on fire. Freya attended Elizabeth Blackwell Middle School 210, where she played the clarinet. She then graduated from Kayonia High, which specializes in music, visual arts and performing arts. Freya participated in the drama program and initially planned to sing in the Supersonic Stadium, but lost her voice on the day of the audition. Freya had a passion to become an actress, but failed at attempts to pursue her career due to the lack of roles she received, and agents. A year before King Hugo’s Landing, she was cast in the off-Broadway play, "In Case You Forget". After her acting career failed to take off, Freya worked at the Mediterranean restaurant known as Gorgon City in Gorgonia at the age of 19 as a waitress and purchased her first vehicle, a BMW. Freya was fired from Gorgon City because of her discourteousness to customers. She stated she had been fired from "at least fifteen jobs" for similar antics. Other jobs Freya held were ‘administrative assistant’ and ‘customer service’, plus an apartment cleaner position at the Sunnyvale Apartments located atop Orange City in Kayonia. After exploring other career options, Freya worked at a hotel called "Hoodstars," which currently holds its 6-star status. During this time, Freya uploaded a few videos on her Myspace profile and sent a few of her videos to people in the movie industry. Kylie, founder of the bowling arena KylieX2008, who also found Daltec, discovered the videos and contacted Freya, signing her to work there. Initially, Freya adopted the pseudonym "Poppy Fields", later changing to "Daisy Meadows", stating "My real name is Robyn Freya Hilfiger. Kylie changed it when she met me because I had such a nasty flow! I eat b*****s!" Under the order of Sethrina, Freya’s videos appeared on the popular street DVD "The Come Up Volume 11" that featured many people from many lands. Products and endorsements Freya has signed contracts with a variety of corporate interests and manufacturing companies. A year before Tom and Elenna’s first Quest began, she helped launch Sergio’s TRYX digital camera in Tangala, along with The Roots. She launched the Nokla Lumia 900 in Gorgonia followed by a dinner reception. Freya contracted a promotional deal with Tangerine Pop in which she appeared in a commercial, which was shot in Seraph for Avantia’s LiveForNow campaign, and internet advertisements. Kensa produced a custom Freya-themed Barbie to be auctioned on Nupedia and was valued at an estimate of 50,000 Kayonian dollars. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Mistress of the beasts